


Thieves In The Night

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SEALs didn't train Steve for this and life didn't prepare Danny for any of Steve's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves In The Night

"You're a fucking idiot," Danny says, peering over the edge of the ceiling tiles as Steve dangled in his harness above the Star of Africa. They'd flown all the way to London for this and Chin has been on fire getting the security cameras disabled while Kono keeps the guards away and now Steve is tangled up in his goddamn harness. "What the hell use am I as a fixer if my inside man is a goddamn wreck in the harness."

"The SEALS didn't train for this, Danny," he spits out, his jaw tensed tightly together like he'll restart the lasers if he speaks too loud. "Fuck," he adds, flailing and shifting, hitting the ground hard as Danny hurries to collect the rope.

"Steve, you gotta hurry, you're almost out of time," Danny warns, but it's no use. It's too late.

The lasers come back on with Steve caught in the middle, still halfway to getting them shut off manually. At least the cameras are off.

"I'll get Chin, I'll call him and tell him to..."

"No, don't," Steve replies, his voice strangely calm and controlled. "I'm having a thought."

Steve having a thought is a terrifying thing. It's downright scary.

Danny isn't even surprised when Steve starts to get bendy and twisty and starts pulling gymnasts' moves out of his ass like never before. He twists and bends and Danny goes a little dry-mouthed at the sight of Steve's ass as the implications of what Steve would be like in bed.

"Just, hurry up," Danny croaks, trying to keep some kind of control here.

Useless. He's useless around his inside man. Absolutely useless.


End file.
